Guidelines
Images Uploading images Format advice When deciding on what to name a screenshot, use the following naming convention: S#e# lowercase description of image goes here.png For images from animated shorts, please use the following format: Short# lowercase description of image goes here.png. For opening images, please use the following format: Opening lowercase description of image goes here.png. We like to try to keep this as consistent as possible. For images that are not screenshots, try to name it as appropriately as possible. Do not use nonsensical/non-descriptive names for images.We tend to use the png format for images because jpg images tend to be low quality and grainy when resized. Please try to upload images with the png file extension. If you upload a jpg it must at least be HD 720p. Image information When you upload an image on this wiki, please provide the necessary information on the file's page by creating different section, such as: *'Summary:' this is an optional field where one can provide information on the image and the meaning or purpose for it. *'Source:' this information is important and helpful, so specify where the file comes from. For example, the volume/chapter if a manga picture, the episode if an anime screenshot or the sites if you took it from internet. *'Licensing:' please provide the right license for each image. *'Categorization:' after you upload a file, add the categories by the button at the bottom; creating a section for it isn't necessary. If you don't know which category is right for the image, try to use other similar images as a guide. **Categories should be added for partial images (e.g. only an arm), names (e.g. written on a hat), and likeness (e.g. a drawing). Acceptable and unacceptable images Screenshots of a single frame from the show and panoramic images. Acceptable *Animated gifs from official art sources or gifs that demonstrate what still images alone cannot do. Gifs that have been approved by an administrator . *Fanart showing a single symbol used with the consent of the original maker, used where the show or a press release could not provide a decent enough image. *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF, .PNG this is standard requirement for the wikia and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. .png is the preferred file extension (Please upload .pngs only. For details on the difference between the types of file extensions, see here) *Images edited to compare and contrast between two images. The images compared may be screenshots compared to allusions (example), or two screenshots compared to demonstrate a goof (example). Unacceptable *Fanart of any form - from fan color images to full character depictions, though there is one exception (see "Acceptable"). *Very low quality images, such as pictures of a TV instead of a screenshot or blurry images in general. *Doctored images of any form. *Duplicate images. Duplicate images will deleted so the wiki doesn't end up cluttered with multiples of the same picture. First check to see if the image you want to upload isn't already in the appropriate gallery. For screenshots it's recommended you check the episode's gallery first. *Images unrelated to this wiki. We're not an image hosting site like Flickr, which exists for this purpose. *Animated gifs that are unnecessary and superfluous. Most gifs are made by users on social media sites (such as tumblr) and may find taking them, especially without credit, as disagreeable. *Watermarked images - These are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. **Note: TV, DVD and sub watermarks are excepted from this rule. However, no image taken from Youtube may be used. *Both porn and nudity. Respect the privacy of the cast and crew *When choosing an image for the infobox of a cast or crew member, only upload images from their: Wikipedia article, Twitter account, Tumblr account, public blog, public Facebook page, image from a written or video interview (ex. written interview, video interview), and any multimedia platform that is publicly available to anyone. Procedure for infobox image replacements Use https://the-adventures-of-captain-obvious.fandom.com/wiki/f to suggest replacements after reading the following instructions. #The proposer posts their suggestion(s) in a new thread on https://the-adventures-of-captain-obvious.fandom.com/wiki/f. :*Title the thread the same name as the page you propose to change. :*Create a header3 that links to the page you propose to change (e.g., The Beginning...Obviously ) :*Create a gallery using this code as an example: ::: :::whatever_the_current_image_is.png|Current image :::whatever_image_you_propose_to_replace_it.png|Proposal #1 ::: 2. Vote by replying to the thread and specifying which image you prefer. Leave your signature using four tildes (Geoff&Courtneyfan Hey don't steal my food! (talk) 20:18, January 5, 2020 (UTC)) to differentiate from regular comments. Only one vote per user. To change your vote, strikeout your old reply and create a new one. 3. The image with most votes will become the article's new infobox image. Ties go to the current image. 4. Voting lasts for 1 weeks from initial proposal. Rules #The proposed image must be of the character/item/location. #The proposed image must be high def. #The proposed image must accurately define the character/item/location's traits. #The proposed image must not be fan made. #The proposed image must not be edited (exception: resizing of image). #The proposed image must not have a watermark. #Uncropped images are preferred. Images in galleries Every image should have all of the image categories that apply. However, not all images should go in non-episode galleries. *Not included in galleries: **If the image has only part of the character (for example) **If the image has only the character's name (for example) Videos Videos on this Wiki are limited to certain areas. The kinds of video allowed are also limited. See the following: *Videos must be related to the show. *Legal. *Officially released preview clips of episodes. *Commercials or promotional material. They cannot be: *Fan videos. *Fan speculation/theories. *Full episodes and shorts. Category:Browse